1. Field of the Embodiments
The embodiments pertain in general to content management systems, and more specifically to pre-transcoding portions of content items stored by a content management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content management systems enable users to access content items from multiple client devices. A user provides content items, such as videos to a content management system for storage. At any point, the user or another user with permission may request to access a stored content item from the content management system. When such a request is made for a content item that is adapted for streaming, the content management system typically streams the content item to the user's client device so that the client device can start playing the content item as it receives data segments of the content item. However, there is a delay between when the user requests the content item and when the content item starts playing on the user's client device. Some of the factors that contribute to the delay include processing performed by the content management system to be able to stream the content item and the amount of time it takes data segments to travel from the content management system to the user's client device. Waiting for the content item to start playing can cause the user to become frustrated and have an unsatisfactory experience.